


Why Are You Leaving?

by Somiko_Raven



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Dark Charles Xavier, M/M, Prompt Fill, Telepathy, Tumblr Prompt, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: Erik tries to leave the mansion when Charles is asleep, feeling that if he stays, he will only hurt Charles in the end. But before he can leave, his body suddenly refuses to move...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	Why Are You Leaving?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity)  
> Prompt: “Was this all just some big joke to you?” from [angst prompt list](https://serving-inspiration.tumblr.com/post/163430783242) made by [serving-inspiration](https://serving-inspiration.tumblr.com/)

Erik tried not to think about him as he left the mansion late one night. Tried not to think about the kisses shared, the way the man’s body fit so well with his own. He tried to forget bright blue eyes and wavy brown hair.

It had been a mistake to fall so deep and fall so hard. Charles was too good, too innocent to be mixed up with him in any way. Erik had thought in the beginning things would be okay, but the reality was that they were far too different, and Erik did not want to be the one to lead Charles down a darker path.

He hadn’t left the property yet when his body froze on its own. His legs refused to budge. And then he heard Charles’ voice speaking to him in his head.

_What are you doing, Erik?_

_I am leaving_ , he sent back, emotion of any kind absent from his words.

Charles’ form appeared before him. _‘You are leaving?’_

“I was until you stopped me.”

A frown formed on those pink lips. _‘Really.’_ He stepped up to Erik. _‘Was this -’_ he gestured between them - _‘all just some big joke to you then?’_

“Charles, it wasn’t. I promise you.”

 _‘If it actually meant something to you, anything at all, you would not be leaving,’_ Charles stated. _‘Not after things finally start moving_ forward _.’_

“You’re too good for me,” Erik told him. “Being with me will only hurt you.”

 _‘Then you shouldn’t have made me fall in love with you.’_ The figure of Charles sighed, a sound Erik could only hear in his mind. _‘You realize there are reasons other than my own feelings why I cannot allow you to leave, right? The CIA will make you a target for knowing too much.’_

“Then let them. I am not afraid of them.”

He felt a hand at his back as the figure faded away, and the real Charles walked around to stand in front of him. Their eyes met and Erik swallowed. Charles’ hair was still a mess from the night’s earlier activities and the brief nap that followed. He could see the marks he left just above the collar of the housecoat Charles wore.

Charles tilted his head as he watched Erik. “No, you wouldn’t be afraid of _humans_ , would you? But look at you now. Held in place by one man. Oh, you thought yourself so powerful, didn’t you?”

Erik tried to move but his body still refused his orders. “Why are you doing this?”

“ _Why_ are you leaving?” Charles shot back.

“Because…” He tried again to move, and this time his limbs obeyed. It felt as though a weight had suddenly vanished from his body. “Charles, you…”

Charles placed his hand on the side of Erik’s face, and rather than gentle caresses at his thoughts Erik experienced a vicious intrusion of everything in his mind. “You think I am innocent?” Charles asked a moment later with a grin. “Oh, Erik… that is what I want people to think.”

“What…”

He chuckled, leaving his hand where it was. “You do not know me at all, do you? We all do what we must to survive. But you…” His expression changed to something more serious. “You were supposed to understand. And you left before you had a chance to know the real me.”

“I wanted to protect you,” Erik explained. “From Shaw, from what I plan to do.” He paused for a breath. “I wanted to protect you from _me_.”

“I don’t need your protection.” He held Erik’s face in his hands. “But you might need protection from me.” He pulled Erik into a kiss and as they parted, whispered, “Let’s pretend this little thing never happened, shall we?”

Erik stared at him, fragments from tonight suddenly becoming blurry in his memory. It was dizzying and he shut his eyes to stop the world from spinning and -

When Erik opened his eyes, he found himself outside.

“Erik?”

He felt Charles take his hand.

“Are you alright? I woke up and you were gone.”

Shaking his head, Erik said, “I don’t know why I’m out here.”

Charles started pulling him back toward the mansion. “Was it a nightmare? Do you often sleepwalk?”

“I…” Did he?

What happened?

“I don’t remember.”

Charles looked up at him with a smile. “Maybe that’s for the best.”

Erik’s eyes narrowed. Maybe Charles was right. But it didn’t make sense…

… No. Charles _was_ right. It was for the best to _let it go._

… Right?


End file.
